A Cœurs Perdus
by Black Angelis
Summary: 5x21 - Zelena revient à temps pour empêcher Hadès de tuer Regina et Robin. Zades.


**Bonjour !**

 **Juste un OS Zades pour tous les shippeurs ayant eu le cœur brisé par le 5x21 (oui oui, j'en fais partie).**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise ! (promis, personne ne meurt.)**

* * *

 **A Cœurs Perdus**

oOo

Elle ne comprend pas.

Les pages arrachées du livre dans sa main, Zelena dévisage tour à tour Hadès, Robin et Regina.

Elle ne comprend pas.

Hadès, les yeux emplis d'une rage meurtrière, a le Cristal Olympien dirigé droit sur sa sœur. Robin semble prêt à s'interposer dans la seconde.

Elle ne comprend pas.

« Hadès ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Ses doigts se crispent sur le Cristal et une petite voix murmure à Zelena qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle revienne si tôt. Elle choisit de l'ignorer – il y a forcément une explication.

Elle nie l'évidence et elle le sait parfaitement.

« Nous ne pourrons jamais être heureux avec ces deux là, » grince t-il. « Regarde : ils essayaient de te prendre ta fille ! Ils n'hésiteront pas à se débarrasser de toi à la première occasion. »

« C'est un mensonge ! » proteste Regina.

« Je sais que vous prévoyiez de le tuer, » déclare t-elle, ignorant son accusation. C'est plus qu'une simple affirmation : c'est une certitude froide, absolue et infiniment triste à ses yeux. Regina ne veut pas qu'elle soit heureuse.

Zelena ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi ça l'affecte autant.

« Nous... je... j'essayais de te protéger, » dit Regina, semblant chercher ses mots. « Hadès prétend t'aimer mais il est exactement comme Rumplestiltskin : la seule chose qu'il aime est le pouvoir. »

« Mensonges ! » rétorque Hadès, furieux, renvoyant au visage de Regina ses accusations. Sa chevelure s'embrase de flammes bleues, faisant sursauter Zelena.

Robin ne dit rien, tentant désespérément de trouver un moyen pour se tirer de cette situation délicate. Son regard ne cesse d'aller et venir entre le Cristal et le bébé.

Zelena sait qu'un drame va se produire dans les minutes qui suivent. Étrangement, elle a l'absolue certitude qu'elle seule peut l'arrêter. Ses yeux se voilent d'une sombre inquiétude tandis que le Cristal s'illumine, se préparant à effacer de l'existence sa sœur et le père de sa fille.

« Une fois que ce sera fait, Storybrooke sera à nous. Notre Royaume, » assure Hadès.

Il semble s'être un peu calmé et Zelena se perd dans la contemplation des flammes, comme hypnotisée. Elle se surprend à penser qu'elle aime le bleu.

Bleu, comme un ciel sans nuages un jour d'été dans un champ de tournesols à marcher main dans la main.

Bleu, comme les rideaux d'une chambre d'enfant où résonnent des rires heureux à l'écoute d'un conte de fées.

Bleu, comme le diamant d'une bague symbole d'avenir, d'espoir et d'amour.

Le bleu est douceur et sérénité. Le bleu ne doit pas se teinter d'un rouge agressif et porteur de mort.

Zelena n'a jamais aimé le rouge.

« Hadès, » commence t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Quelque chose dans sa voix, peut-être le désespoir qui y transparaît où le fait qu'elle n'a jamais employé ce ton avec lui, le détourne, pour quelques instants du moins, de son dessein meurtrier.

« Je ne veux pas d'un Royaume. »

La surprise se dessine sur son visage creusé par la haine, toute cette haine qu'il porte en lui depuis des années, s'accumulant dans son cœur figé et maintenant propagée par ses battements, faisant couler en lui un poison mortel au goût de vengeance.

« Quand je t'ai rencontrée... » commence t-il.

Zelena sait déjà ce qu'il va dire et l'interrompt en posant doucement sa main sur sa joue. La haine s'évanouit du regard d'Hadès comme un flocon de neige fondant sous le soleil, remplacée par un océan d'incompréhension. Les flammes disparaissent.

Pendant une seconde, un silence de mort plane sur la pièce et Zelena peut entendre son cœur battre à la chamade.

« Quand tu m'as rencontrée... j'étais différente. Verte et jalouse. Remplie de haine, cruelle et insensible. »

Assoiffée de vengeance. Comme lui.

« Cette Zelena... si je lui avais proposé de se débarrasser de Regina, elle n'aurait pas hésité, » fait remarquer Hadès dans une dernière tentative désespérée de la convaincre.

Elle lui sourit tristement. Il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre, alors il l'imite, un peu bêtement.

« Ce n'est plus moi. J'ai retrouvé ma sœur et j'ai une fille. J'ai une famille. »

« C'est tout ce que tu veux ? »

« Non. »

Elle saisit sa main libre et la serre fort.

« Je te veux toi. »

Un torrent d'émotions contradictoires traverse son visage et ses lèvres se mettent à trembler. Sa main se crispe sur le Cristal.

S'il s'en sert, il la perdra pour toujours – et le pire dans tout ça est qu'il en a conscience, même si il préférerait l'ignorer. Comme ça, il se sentirait peut-être moins coupable – peut-être.

« Tu m'as dit que l'amour était suffisant pour toi... As-tu menti ? »

Il ne met que trois secondes à répondre et il en est le premier surpris.

« Non. »

« Nous pouvons être heureux, tous les deux, » reprend Zelena, un peu rassurée. « Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un Royaume. »

Presque timidement, elle pose ses doigts sur le Cristal tout en continuant de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Regina et Robin n'existent plus : ils ne sont que tous les deux, dans une bulle chaude et rassurante.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de vengeance. Plus maintenant. »

Sa main saisit l'objet meurtrier.

« Je t'aime. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? »

Hadès l'attire contre elle dans une étreinte teintée de tristesse. Il a très bien compris son petit manège et sait ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Il sait à quoi il renonce : sa vengeance, et sa liberté aussi, parce que les héros s'empresseront de l'emprisonner sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Pourtant, il doit avoir bien plus à gagner parce que quand Zelena achève de lui prendre le Cristal, il la laisse faire sans résister.

Il ne résiste pas quand Regina se saisit de lui, s'empressant de le priver de sa magie destructrice à l'aide d'un bracelet semblable à celui que portait Zelena.

Il ne lutte pas quand elle l'entraîne hors de la pièce, loin de celle pour qui il vient de tout abandonner.

Ils ont juste le temps d'échanger un dernier regard et elle disparaît de son champ de vision.

.

Hadès n'a jamais aimé les Enfers. Ils lui rappelaient constamment ce que Zeus lui avait pris et lui avait fait, à savoir arrêter son cœur et le condamner à une existence triste et solitaire.

Alors quand Zelena l'a rejeté, il s'est mis à les haïr purement et simplement pour lui rappeler chaque jour son échec. C'est cette même émotion qu'il ressent à présent, seul dans sa cellule vide avec pour seules compagnes ses sombres pensées.

Bien sûr, la situation est différente. C'est choisir Zelena qui l'a précipité droit ici et non pas la rejeter. Mais cela fait-il la moindre différence ?

Il a perdu, en fin de compte. Même si les Enfers étaient sa prison, il en était le maître. Ici, il n'est rien du tout – n'a rien du tout, à part un cœur qui bat et une âme sœur qu'il n'est même pas sûr de revoir un jour.

Regina empêchera t-elle Zelena de le visiter ? Que feront-ils de lui ?

Ses interrogations trouvent en partie leur réponse environ une heure plus tard quand quelqu'un entre dans le poste de police. Son cœur s'emballe lorsqu'il reconnaît Zelena et il se redresse en position assise.

Son expression est indéchiffrable. Vient-elle lui annoncer sa sentence ?

Elle tient une clé dans la main et déverrouille la cellule avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il éprouve une brusque envie de l'embrasser mais ne bouge pas, préférant attendre.

« J'ai dû batailler avec Regina et Robin pendant une demi-heure pour pouvoir venir te voir, » commence t-elle. « Ils ont eu peur que je te laisse t'échapper, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qui les a convaincus ? »

« Ma fille. Si je te laisse t'enfuir, je ne la reverrai jamais. »

Sa gorge se serre avec colère. De quel droit osent-ils la menacer de la sorte ? Elle droit remarquer son énervement car elle dépose doucement sa main au dessus de la sienne. Il frissonne à son contact.

« C'est bon. Je les comprends. »

Ne pouvant plus supporter son regard plein de pitié, il se lève et s'éloigne de quelques pas, lui tournant le dos.

« Que vont-ils faire de moi ? »

Il tente de rendre sa voix aussi indifférente que possible. Il ne sait pas s'il y parvient et se rend compte que c'est très certainement un échec total.

« Ton sort est... soumis au débat, » répond prudemment Zelena. « Tu vas devoir rester ici un petit moment. »

Devant son absence de réponse, elle s'approche de lui et lui attrape les bras avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Hadès, regarde moi. »

Sa voix tremble et semble sur le point de se briser. Incapable de résister, il consent à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Regrettes-tu d'avoir renoncé ? De m'avoir choisie ? »

Il soupire intérieurement. Zelena ne comprend pas – son pouvoir, c'est tout ce qu'il a. Les Enfers ont été sa prison pendant des centaines d'années.

Maintenant, il est de nouveau en cage, privé de son libre-arbitre, son impuissance en travers de la gorge.

Zelena doit interpréter son silence comme une approbation muette parce que les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

« Je... je reviendrai te voir demain. »

Il ne doute pas qu'elle éclatera en sanglots aussitôt qu'elle sera sortie. Pourtant, il n'a pas la force de la retenir.

.

Zelena a toujours craint le rejet plus que tout, préférant se murer dans la solitude plutôt que d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Est-ce pour cela qu'elle hésite, dans l'entrée du poste de police, à quelques mètres à peine d'Hadès ?

Pourtant, une force irrépressible la pousse à avancer, même si elle a comme l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup (il la rejettera, il la reniera, il la brisera, il la-)

« Zelena ? »

Un éclat de surprise est visible un quart de seconde dans l'expression de son visage . Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à la revoir après leur entrevue de la veille.

« Bonjour, Hadès, » dit-elle doucement en tentant de cacher son émotion.

Elle s'approche de la cellule mais cette fois, elle n'entre pas, s'imposant une distance de sécurité avec lui, même si elle est illusoire – ce ne sont que de simples barreaux. Plusieurs centaines de kilomètres et une frontière magique n'ont pas empêché Regina de venir chercher Robin : le Véritable Amour trouve toujours son chemin, aussi dangereux soit-il.

Hadès amorce un geste pour le prendre la main, guettant sa réaction. Elle le laisse faire parce que de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas été capable de résister.

« Je suis content de te voir. »

Il a l'air sincère. A l'air, seulement – n'était-il pas sincère, lorsqu'il s'est plantée devant elle, l'a regardée droit dans les yeux, et lui a dit, comme ça, d'une voix respirant la franchise, qu'il n'avait pas piégé Regina et les autres aux Enfers ?

« Quelque chose te tracasse, » devine t-il.

Il relâche sa main et elle ressent immédiatement une sensation de vide. Il doit deviner de quoi il s'agit car il déclare, d'un ton monocorde :

« Tu ne me fais plus confiance. »

Elle se brise elle-même le cœur quand elle déclare :

« Non. »

Le fantôme d'une conversation datant de deux jours à peine vient aussitôt danser entre eux.

 _Tu me ferais confiance avec ta fille ?_

 _Je te ferais confiance avec n'importe quoi._

« Tu m'as menti... tu as essayé de tuer Regina. »

Silence.

« N'étais-je qu'un outil dans tout ceci ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je t'aime. »

Elle est tentée de se laisser convaincre par son air consterné mais sa méfiance refuse de la quitter, s'accrochant à elle avec force.

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais... » reprend t-il, avec prudence cette fois.

« Je t'aime encore. »

Elle sait qu'elle va craquer dès qu'elle voit s'allumer une étincelle de soulagement dans ses prunelles orageuses alors elle préfère détourner la tête et fixer le sol.

Mais même là, les yeux d'Hadès continuent de la transpercer comme le ferait le Cristal Olympien – elle en vient même à se demander si son âme n'est pas en train de brûler.

« Mais ça ne suffit pas. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne, plus incertaine qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

« Est-ce que ça pourrait suffire un jour ? »

La voix d'Hadès sonne comme une supplication désespérée, l'interrompt et la fige sur place.

« Peut-être. Ça ne dépend que de toi. »

Elle finit par sortir.

.

Les jours se ressemblent. Longs. Tristes. Monotones. Insipides.

Zelena n'est pas revenue depuis sa dernière visite il y a trois jours, ou peut-être quatre. Hadès n'est pas sûr. Il lui semble avoir perdu la notion du temps – après tout, quoi de plus normal quand on a vécu mille ans ?

Il en vient à regretter son Royaume, ses chers Enfers qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter. Peut-être que là-bas les choses déclinent mais c'est toujours mieux qu'ici.

Ici, elles prospèrent pour tout le monde sauf pour lui.

Il aurait dû rester aux Enfers et faire de Zelena sa Reine. Il en vient à réaliser qu'elle lui manque et repense à leur premier et unique baiser.

Il n'a rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher pendant encore une semaine parce qu'elle ne revient le voir qu'à ce moment là. A son grand étonnement, elle ouvre la cellule et lui fait signe de la suivre.

« Regina m'a donné l'autorisation de t'emmener faire un tour. »

Trop heureux de quitter sa cage pour questionner la soudaine bonté de celle-ci, il n'hésite pas un instant et lui emboîte le pas.

« Allons dans la forêt. Nous serons tranquilles. »

Tandis qu'ils marchent dans un silence pesant, il lui demande, un peu vexé :

« Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié. »

« Si seulement je le pouvais, » soupire t-elle.

Il s'arrête brusquement, frappé d'effroi. Consciente de l'avoir blessé, elle glisse sa main dans la sienne, ses frêles doigts s'entremêlant aux siens.

« Désolée. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Désolée. »

Il soupire longuement.

« Ça ne fait rien. Je comprends. »

Il se sent plus misérable qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

« Comment ? »

« Comment quoi ? »

« Regagner ta confiance. Dis-moi. Je le ferais, je te le promets. »

Il l'attire contre elle et niche son visage au creux de son cou, respirant son parfum, tout en caressant ses cheveux. Zelena lutte un instant mais lui rend son étreinte, renonçant à un combat qu'elle sait perdu d'avance.

« Tu as dit que nous pouvions être heureux tous les deux. L'amour peut être suffisant pour moi. Tu peux être suffisante. »

Il met un moment à réaliser qu'elle pleure et il éprouve soudain le besoin de l'emmener loin, très loin d'ici, hors de portée de cette tristesse qui ne la quitte plus à cause de lui.

« Tu as dit que tu me voulais moi. »

Elle le repousse doucement, plante ses yeux dans les siens et déclare :

« Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu était l'amour. Mais toi... Regina a raison. Tu aimes le pouvoir. »

« Pas autant que toi. J'ai renoncé à ma vengeance pour moi. Je t'ai laissée me prendre le Cristal. Je les ai laissés m'emprisonner. Pour toi. »

Les mots coulent comme de la lave en fusion brûlante qui se refroidit brusquement quand Zelena l'embrasse sur la joue et déclare :

« Je sais. »

Il ne s'est pas senti aussi léger depuis des jours.

.

Après ça, Zelena a repris ses visites quotidiennes. S'éloigner ne sert à rien parce qu'inexorablement, elle finira par revenir vers lui.

Cet après-midi là, elle décide de l'emmener à l'endroit où avait eu lieu leur premier rendez-vous, aux Enfers, espérant peut-être inconsciemment éveiller chez lui des souvenirs agréables.

Il semble apprécier le geste et l'embrasse sur le front. Zelena se rend compte que ses lèvres lui manquent.

« Comment va ta fille ? » demande t-il tandis qu'ils s'assoient dans l'herbe.

« Bien. Elle est avec Regina et Robin. »

Sa bonne humeur semble s'évanouir à la mention de ces derniers et son visage se ferme aussitôt.

« Hadès ? Pourquoi voulais-tu les tuer ? »

Sa question le surprend tellement qu'il reste au moins dix secondes à la fixer, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, sans savoir quoi répondre.

« Je te l'ai dit, » déclare t-il difficilement, reprenant contenance. « Je pensais que nous n'aurions jamais été heureux avec eux dans les parages. »

« Il ne s'agit pas que de ça. Tu n'as jamais parlé de tuer David, Snow ou Emma. Il y a autre chose. »

Il détourne la tête et Zelena a juste le temps de voir une flamme meurtrière danser dans ses yeux.

« Dis-le moi, s'il-te-plaît. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu mens sans cesse ? »

« Elle avait tout. »

« Quoi ? »

« Regina. Elle avait tout quand tu étais misérable. Et quand tu as enfin eu quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir, elle a essayé de te le prendre. »

« Tu parles de ma fille ? »

« Oui. »

« ...je vois. Et Robin ? »

Cette fois, ses poings se crispent et s'il avait toujours sa magie, Zelena sait qu'il aurait maintenant des flammes à la place des cheveux.

« Il... il t'a _touchée_. »

Les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle cherche quelque chose à dire.

« L'idée même qu'il ait posé les mains sur toi m'est insupportable. »

« Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, » murmure t-elle.

Elle préférerait oublier cette partie de ses méfaits – c'est sûrement celle dont elle est le moins fière.

« Ça n'a aucune importance. Ça ne change rien pour moi. »

Et puis, de manière totalement absurde, Zelena éclate de rire.

« En quoi est-ce drôle ? » s'indigne Hadès.

« Tu es jaloux. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es jaloux. Tu crèves de jalousie à penser que quelqu'un d'autre que toi m'ait touchée. »

Nier tout en bloc semble lui traverser l'esprit l'espace d'une seconde mais il se contente de rouler des yeux.

« Peut-être bien. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. On ne peut avoir qu'une seule âme sœur. »

Ce que ça implique les fait sourire tous les deux.

.

Un mois passe. Puis deux. Et Hadès est toujours seul, dans sa cellule, même si Zelena vient l'en arracher régulièrement pour quelques maigres heures de liberté.

Il savoure ces instants avec elle qui prennent rapidement le goût de l'Ambroisie. Prudemment, elle commence à lui parler de futur. C'est toujours très vague, mais il reprend un peu espoir.

Comme lorsqu'elle l'embrasse avec passion par une après-midi ensoleillée juste avant de le reconduire dans sa cellule. Ou quand, pour la première fois, elle amène sa fille avec elle et le laisse même la porter.

« Elle grandit vite, » remarque t-il, un peu attendri.

« Oui, » répond t-elle avec douceur.

Et puis, quand elle ouvre la porte de sa prison un matin en déclarant :

« C'est fini. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est fini. Tu es libre. »

Libre. Il ne sait pas très bien ce que c'est, la liberté, mais il compte bien l'apprendre rapidement.

« Bien sûr, tu es en période... d'essai, si je puis dire. Je ne suis pas encore autorisée à te retirer le bracelet. Mais Regina a dit que si tu te conduisais bien, elle envisagerait cette option. »

Elle s'apprête à quitter la pièce quand elle s'aperçoit qu'elle ne le suit pas. Elle se retourne et l'interroge du regard.

« Merci. »

« Merci pour quoi ? »

« Pour tout. Pour être restée, même quand je t'ai fait souffrir. Pour m'avoir donné une seconde chance. Pour être là. »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se blottit contre lui et il lui semble que son cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite.

« Tu m'as demandé si je regrettais de t'avoir choisie... »

Cette conversation semble remonter à des années dans son esprit.

« La réponse est non. Je te choisirai toujours. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Je sais. Je te fais confiance. »

« Vraiment ? »

Son air soulagé et ravi semble l'amuser.

« Oui. Je pense que tu as appris de tes erreurs... On ne peut pas tout avoir. C'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû comprendre il y a bien longtemps. »

« Tout avoir ne m'intéresse plus désormais. »

Le pouvoir a été son refuge, sa seule raison d'être pendant des années et des années, mais peut-être était-ce ça, en réalité, sa prison.

Grande, belle et rassurante – mais une prison tout de même.

Désormais, il est libre, et si être lié à Zelena pour toujours est une cage, alors il veut bien s'y enfermer lui-même.

« Tout ira bien, maintenant. Nous sommes ensemble. »

* * *

 **Voilà ! Nettement plus joyeux que dans la série (en même temps, difficile de faire plus dramatique !). J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Black Angelis.**


End file.
